zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Zombies
A Zombie, in its broadest sense, is a person who has lost his or her sense of self-awareness and identity, and cares only for the destruction (and often consumption) of any human around, no matter what the circumstances, or cost to his or her self. They make up for this loss of intelligence in sheer numbers, as the state of zombieism is almost always contagious, and spreads like wildfire. Technically speaking, true zombies are always dead, and re-animated. Listed below are several well known types of Zombies. The Generic Zombie The Generic Zombie is a reanimated human that shuffles and moans and is unable to move properly. Usually very aggressive, but not very fast. They are usually the victims of a virus that has degenerated the body and then reanimated it to create the zombie. These are the types of zombies you usually see coming out of graves, when that happens anyone can catch the virus by a bite and become a zombie. The virus is normally transferred with a bite, however any transfer of bodily fluids or substances may also give the victims the virus (though, this basically depends on what the nature of the infection is.) Zombies of Romero Romero Zombies are the zombies featured in the films of George A. Romero (and to an extent of lesser consistency, the entire Living Dead franchise). While Romero's work catapulted the zombie concept into the modern consciousness, he did reinvent the genre and transform the General Zombie concept into something slightly different. As such, Romero Zombies are not totally identical with the original Voodoo Zombie. Another difference is the source of the outbreak, which Romero has always left intentionally ambiguous. Zombies of Scientific Origin Zombies of Science are reanimated through a means that can be partially (or superficially) explained by an existing scientific concept. Most frequently, this is by way of a virus. They are the most common types of zombies, featured in many games, movies and novels, such as Max Brooks Zombies and Resident Evil Brooks Zombies Max Brooks' Zombies are zombies created with the "Solanum" virus featured in the Max Brooks books, The Zombie Survival Guide, World War Z. Most Zombiepedia articles pertain to this sort of Zombie unless otherwise specified. Fast Infected Zombies Fast Zombies, (or fast movers) are technically living infected and not "true" zombies (though the distinction is thought by many to be impractical and antiquated). As such, they are able to run for long durations. What they gain in speed and fervor over their slower cousins, they lose in durability, as they can be killed by wounds to the chest, bleeding out, thirst, starvation, or even the infection itself. Fast Zombies can be found in the works of 28 Days Later, REC 2, the hit video game series Left 4 Dead, and many others. Zack Snyder's popular Dawn of the Dead remake includes fast zombies that are quite dead and still require the requisite headshot to put down for good as in the George Romero original film of the same name. Snyder also clearly showed that in his movie an infection (i.e. zombie bite) caused zombification. in other words, zombies like to eat your face. look in Zechariah 14:12 * See Differences Between Surviving Fast and Slow Zombies '' {C}* See Valve Zombies '' Grown-Up Zombies Grown-Up Zombies, also known as Oppos, Sickos and Nephilim, are able to walk and jog depending on the effects of the diease, and display some intelligance, with one or two even talking, and are shown to have a Hive Mind, and even have forms of Leadership, and can use weapons. They are found in the book series, The Dead. Zombies of Ma The Zombie Combat Manual, written by Roger Ma, are zombies of unknown origin, similar in many ways to the zombies created by Max Brooks. Notable differences include: *Rapid partial decomposition (which induced intensified rotting stench, also a potent zombie weapon), then a sudden halt in the process (for durability). *No hyper-coagulation as with Solanum. Zombies of Ma splatter when struck, shot, or sliced. Small hand wounds on the zombie continue to stay fairly moist, making their grasp almost as efficient of an infecting method as their bite. *Rapid transformation after bodily fluid contact (from a matter of seconds to a few hours maximum). Resident Evil Zombies Resident Evil Zombies were zombies created accidentaly via the T-Virus, created by the Umbrella Corporation. These zombies vary from other zombie as not just humans become infected, but animals and plants as well. The human zombies in Resident Evil follow an evolution line which is listed bellow: *Hyper Zombies: These zombies are "new borns" and they tend to sprint fast towards their prey, they're stronger and a bit faster than the common zombies. *Crimson Heads: After suffering a large T-Virus infection, the zombies start to gain a crimson-like skin colour, their fingers turn into claws and they start to exale a mysterious gas. Not only they become more agressive but faster and can take more punisment before dying. *Lickers: Is the final evolution of a zombie as the Crimson Head "evolves" into a faster and more deadly predator. They lose the ability to see, but instead they gain a sensitive sence of hearing and to walk on walls (like a bug). Also they look like as they've been skinned or "inside out". They attack their prey with their sharp claws and their long tounge. The Crazies The Crazies are rare infected who have been infected with a ' Rhabdoviridae Prototype ' Bio- warfare agent called Trixie ''that drives them murderously insane after catching it. They are unique in that after becoming infected, they gain the homicidal and irrational drive of a Zombie, but do not lose any of their intellect, memories, use of weapons and tools, or coordination - they simply become entirely devoted to killing any non Crazy. It is for this reasons that most Zombie researchers do not classify Crazies as Zombies. The Crazies have been known to stand still like a statue, holding their positions, lying in wait for the uninfected. Trixie kills its host after 48 hours. Nazi Zombies Nazi Zombies are former Nazi German (Imperial Japanese, Soviet Russian, American and Vietnamese) soldiers/civilian who have been infected with Element 115 (Ununpentium, one of the heaviest and most radioactive elements). This specificly refrers to the zombies from Treyarch's Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies game mode. Element 115 also seems to infect dogs and it is also observed that this element enables the zombie to mutate and grow stronger than before. There are also Nova 6 crawler zombies that were failed experiments by Doctor Maxis. They explode into a cloud of toxic Nova 6 when shot unless killed with a clean shot to the head or stabbed to death. Cybernetic Zombies 'Cybernetic Zombie' are corpses reanimated by cybernetic and technological means (such as a Husk from the Mass Effect series), not to be confused with a cyborg. Cyborgs are humans with robot parts. Zombies of the Supernatural '''Zombies of the Supernatural' are reanimated through scientifically incomprehensible, or supernatural means. Necromorphs Originating in the science fiction video game series Dead Space. Necromorphs are a departure from more tradition zombies, unlike other zombies that can be killed with a gunshot to the head, necromorphs must be dismembered in order to be killed. Also unlike other zombies, the living cannot be infected by coming into contact with a Necromorphs blood or saliva. Instead necromorphs kill people in order to infect and reanimate their victims bodies in order to increase their numbers. Necromorphs come in a variety of shapes and sizes depending on how the virus has mutated the bodies of their victims. The most common type is known as a Slasher. A Slasher is a type of necromorph that has two scythe like bony appendages protruding out of the palms of the hands. Another kind called the Infector looks like a bat and is sole purpose is to infect corpses in order to produce more necromorphs. Necromorph's often adapt the environment of a location in order to be more suitable for them. Because of the variance of the different types of necromorphs, they are very hard to kill. Shots to the head or body by any type of firearm will not be enough to kill them. In order to kill a necromorph effectively you must cut off their limbs in order to kill them, also necromorphs can be burnt with extreme levels of heat in order to be killed. Necromorphs will reanimate in the presence of The Marker, a twisted obelisk type object of alien origin. Necromorphs will often ambush individuals using vents or air ducts in order to kill people, they are also highly intelligent and will recognize that a person is armed at which point they will try and surprise a person in order to kill and infect them. Voodoo Zombies Voodoo Zombies are individuals reanimated by a Bokor, or a witch doctor through means of poisons and herbs. These are the first Zombies, and the only one with any real word sort of historical precedence (religiously speaking). Other Voodoo Zombies are reanimated corpses brought back from the dead by Voodoo rituals, they may be programmed to work for the houngans or zobops who brought them back to life, salt can be used against them as they will realize they are dead and return to there grave. Star Wars Zombies Star Wars Zombies are corpses reanimated through Sith Magic, and while generally scarce in the Star Wars universe, are not entirely unrepresented. Also,People reanimated by the Blackwing chemical. As in the book Death troopers. They ooze a black liquid. They run and can use blasters. They also learn in groups. Inferi(Harry Potter Zombies) Inferi are corpses made animate with dark magic to do a witch or wizard's bidding. They resemble zombies closely. Intelligent Zombies Intelligent Zombies, are zombies that retain their personality and intelligence, such as the zombies in Marvel Zombies, Undead or Alive and the house of night zombies AKA red flegings. Another example would be the Head Zombie in Romero's Land of the Dead. In fact, this can be spread to most if not all the zombies in the film, as they show reasoning skills. These zombies are exceedingly rare. Also, in Resident Evil they show the scientist's test subject proving that zombies (in those movies) can intellectually remember how to use the things that normal people can also use. However, if the zombies get angry they then go back to the barbaric mode of their life as a person (classical zombie mode) One should never assume a zombie to be intelligent unless there is overwhelming evidence in support of this idea. Countless zombie victims owe their demise to hesitation when they wrongly perceive that some vestige of their transformed loved one remains. "Rot and Ruin" Zombies Rot and Ruin Zombies are zombies that appear in the Rot and Ruin book series by Jonathon Maberry. Rot and Ruin Zombies are unique, in the fact that they not only reanimate through infection by bite, all humans that die after First Night, ''or the initial outbreak reanimate as living dead, regardless of any contact with an existing Zombie. Infectious agents only appear to exist in the Zombie's saliva. Scratches do not appear to cause any long term damage. Attracted by noise, light and movement,' Rot and Ruin Zombies will chase after all forms of life, be it human or squirrel, however only appear to be interested in consuming human flesh. Zombies appear to have little to no brain activity, being unable to open doors, or use weapons except in extraordinarily rare cases where freshly turned Zombies will pick up sticks or rocks to use as weapons. Since the Zombies do not themselves move for any reason unless they see a stimulus, hordes of Zombies as well as single Zombies will stay in one spot for years without stimulus, even allowing vines to grow over their feet and legs. After a certain point, '''Rot and Ruin Zombies stop decaying, and will not consume corpses that are already dead. They will stop eating a fresh body after a certain point, are put off by the smell of rotting flesh and will not consume other zombies. It is unclear why. Noms, or Nomadic Zombies are extremely rare, but do exist. These are zombies that will move on their own, without any apparant stimulus. Rot and Ruin Zombies can be put down by any fatal damage to the brain and brainstem. Bashing in the skull or simply cutting the brainstem will do, and it is highly advised that one cut the brainstem or "quiet" any human immediately upon death, as all humans who die soon reanimate. A special extract of the "juices" created during the rotting of flesh can be created by crushing and filtering corpses and flesh after rotting. This awful smelling liquid called Cadaverine can be sprinkled on clothing and hair to help prevent Zombie attacks. Unless used in huge quantities, which is not reccommended, Zombies will not refrain from attacking, but will hesistate in their assault, allowing for quick disposal of the Zed if things get too close for comfort. There is no known cause of the Return, although there are plenty of theories about the why and how of these Zombies. See also Zombie Comparison Chart Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Traits